


There's No Place, I Can Be

by snipershezz



Series: Yondu Week 2018 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: All Cuteness Here People, Established Relationship, Gen, Harmless Bit of Fluff, Humor, Just Plain Silly, Kids are Fun, M/M, Playing Pretend, Ravagers on Holiday, The Floor's Lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Kraglin had always been good with kids, he was surprised to find Yondu was too.In which Yondu and Kraglin play pretend with a bunch of kids and have a grand old time.





	There's No Place, I Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written for #yonduweek
> 
> Prompt Two: Orange, Holiday, Child, Scarf, Fantasy
> 
> You can blame all the titles of this series of works on Firefly and the fact that theme song has been stuck in my head for, like, four days now XD

"LOOK OUT! THE FLOOR'S LAVA!!"

Kraglin leapt about a foot in the air, "What tha fuck?!"

"Um-ah! Swear!"

The diner was old and rustic, and they'd been coming here for the last three days.

This was the first time six kids had appeared.

They were all dotted in various spots - on chairs with their feet up, on tables, two were on the breakfast bar and another two were -

Clambering all over the captain.

Kraglin raised a brow at the sight of the fearsome Ravager sitting cross-legged with a child in his lap and another on his shoulders, "Cap?"

Yondu smirked, "Ya heard tha boy. Floor's lava. Yer dyin' right now."

"I am?" He replied.

"Yup! Quick, grab my rope!" One of the girls - who couldn't have been more than four - piped up excitedly.

Actually, it was a little orange head band, but the first mate wasn't about to bust her bubble, not with those huge brown eyes. His own darted to Yondu.

The man grinned, "Com'on Krags, wouldn't want ma first mate ta croak."

There was a look of mischief in his eyes that said; 'humour them'.

Kraglin smirked and grabbed onto the head band, "Be quick 'bout it girly, 'm meltin' here."

The girl tugged with all her might and Kraglin slowly stepped forwards. She tugged again with a look of fierce determination in her eyes and Kraglin hopped up on the table.

He lay down and dramatically covered his eyes, "Is there a doctor in tha house?! I think ma legs'r' gone!"

The girl giggled and rubbed at the leather on his knees, "All better!"

Kraglin sat up and wiggled his legs, "Stars above! It's a miracle! Thanks doc!"

The girl blushed and giggled behind her hand. Yondu chuckled from the table beside them.

Kraglin smirked at him then gasped theatrically, "Our rock! It's sinking!"

The girl squealed loudly and clung to Kraglin's side, "What do we do Mister?!"

Yondu snickered and then put on a serious face, "Chuck 'er here Kraggles."

Kraglin gripped the girl's shoulders and looked her in the eyes seriously, "Tha Cap'n'll save ya, but ya gotta be brave."

"What about you? You'll sink!"

"Don't worry, Cap's always got a plan. Don't'cha sir?"

Yondu nodded, with a glint of laughter in his eyes, "Us Ravagers ain't never leave a man behind."

The girl thrust her chin out stubbornly and nodded once, "Ok."

The Hraxian gathered her in his arms and called across to Yondu, "Ya ready?"

The older man gently placed the child in his lap to the side and held out his arms, "Yup."

Kraglin tossed the girl over and Yondu caught the squealing bundle, she immediately grabbed his coat and pulled at it, "You gotta save Mister Kraggles Captain!"

Yondu bit his lip to stop from laughing and nodded, "'Course I will. Watch this!" He removed his scarf and tossed one end to Kraglin, "Climb across Krags!"

"Yes'sir!" Kraglin grabbed the other end and Yondu tugged it gently. He gave a war cry and jumped to their table.

The girl clapped excitedly, "You did it!"

Yondu chuckled, "'Course! Gotta save my man."

He winked at the Hraxian who threw his arms around Yondu's neck and batted his eyelashes like a girl in a romance film. "My hero!" He sighed kissing Yondu on the cheek.

The girls giggled, and the boys made retching noises, both Ravagers laughed.

"Kids! Where'd you lot get to?" A woman appeared at the breakfast bar, "Oh my!" She exclaimed seeing them all on various perches. "What the stars are you lot doing?"

"The floor's lava Momma!" One of the boys shouted excitedly.

The woman chuckled, "Is it now? I see you've roped these poor folks into your game." She looked at the two men and smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry, ya'll. They're a right handful."

Yondu grinned, "Weren't no trouble Ma'am. We're on holiday, ain't nowhere we gotta be."

She returned the look, "Well thank you for keepin' them amused." She looked at her children, "G'awn now ya'll, game's over."

The kids made various sounds of disappointment and clambered off their spots.

The girl turned to the Ravagers, "Will you come back and play again?"

 They shared a fond look and Kraglin ruffled her hair, "'Course lil'n. We'll be here all week."

She beamed and climbed down, running off with her brothers and sisters.

The woman waved to the pair as they hopped off the table and headed towards the door, "See ya'll again now, ya hear?"

Kraglin nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

Yondu slung an arm around Kraglin's waist as the headed down the dirt road, "That were fun. We should take a week off more often."

Kraglin grinned at him, "Yeah. Yer pretty good wit' kids Cap."

The Centaurian shrugged, "Always kinda wanted a brat o' ma own."

The taller man stooped to peck him on the cheek, "Reckon ya'd make a great dad."

Yondu blushed, shrugging and making a non-committal noise.

Little did they know, in a few years time, Yondu would have a brat of his own.

And even though he wasn't always fantastic at it.

He made a great dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Orange – Head Band  
> Holiday – Yondu and Kraglin take a holiday :)  
> Child – The diner children  
> Scarf – Yondu’s  
> Fantasy – Playing pretend with kids
> 
> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
